Someone, Somewhere
by digitalxRENEGADE
Summary: Setting Dynasty Warriors 6 Pasukan Lu Bu dikalahkan oleh kerajaan Shu Semua telah tiada, terkecuali dirinya. Rated M for lemon. My Own pairing Zhao Yun x Diao Chan R/R?


Dari author: Hai salam kenal! Ini adalah DW fic sekaligus fanfic pertama saya dengan pairing favorit saya sendiri. Jadi mohon reviewnya!

Note: Cerita ini menyimpang dari sejarah aslinya, dari Romance Of Three Kingdoms ataupun dari gamenya sendiri. Yang sebenarnya menurut sejarah, Lu Bu dikalahkan dan ditangkap oleh Cao Cao saat perang Xia Pi. Jadi buat penggemarnya Lu Bu saya minta maaf jika Lu Bu harus ditiadakan.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors bukan milik saya, tetapi Tecmo KOEI memilik segalanya dalam game ini.

Warning: Possible lemon and adult content inside. Tidak dianjurkan untuk untuk 17 tahun ke bawah.

Enjoy!

Semua yang tersisa hanyalah dirinya. Setelah perang He Fei, dia tidak memiliki siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri. Ayah angkatnya, Wang Yun yang sudah lama meninggal ditambah Lu Bu yang mati digantung dan Dong Zhuo yang tewas di tangan Guan Yu, membuat perih dan luka yang mendalam di hatinya dan seakan-akan kehilangan harapan.

Kerajaan Lu Bu telah runtuh di tangan Liu Bei dan He Fei berhasil ditaklukkan oleh kerajaan Shu. Namun dirinya tidak sempat melarikan diri dan tertangkap pula oleh Liu Bei.

Setelah sekian lama (sekitar 6 bulan) dalam sekapan kerajaan Shu, pada akhirnya Liu Bei memutuskan secara resmi untuk menjadikan dirinya sebagai bagian dari High-Rank officer di kerajaannya. Terbukti dari beberapa pertempuran sebelumnya bahwa dia mampu mengalahkan Cao Cao (dan sedikit bantuan dari beberapa pihak) saat perang berkumandang di Xia Pi. Dan salah satu dari beberapa High-Rank officer yang seringkali membantu atau menyelamatkan dirinya dari bahaya adalah Zhao Yun. Sang prajurit muda yang dijuluki Zilong tersebut sangatlah kuat dan pemberani dengan semangat perang yang membara. Sehingga sang enchantress bersenjatakan cemeti itu selalu terhindar dari kematian. Layaknya ksatria dalam baju zirahnya yang berkilau.

Dia menganggapnya bagaikan ksatria.

Dia menganggapnya bagaikan penyelamat.

Dia menganggapnya bagaikan pahlawan.

Dia menganggapnya seperti….pengganti dari Lu Bu.

Sosok prajurit tampan pengguna tombak naga tersebut selalu mendiam dalam benak Diao Chan. Dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya dan entah kebnapa dia merasakan perasaan yang aneh terhadap pria yang selama ini membantunya dalam peperangan. Perasaan yang sama ketika bersama Lu Bu. Dia hanya bisa mengeluarkan ucapan 'terima kasih' terhadap Zilong, dan pria itu pun seringkali hanya tersenyum serta mengucapkan 'sama-sama' terhadap dirinya.

Hari semakin berlalu dan perasaan Diao Chan terhadap dirinya semakin berkembang pula. Layaknya bunga yang mekar di pagi hari dan indah seperti wajah cantiknya.

Tepat tengah malam. Diao Chan tidak bisa memejamkan matanya karena hatinya dilanda mabuk kepayang dan Zhao Yun yang tidak pernah terlepas dari dalam pikirannya. Pikirannya terusik dan dengan segera dia kembali ke alam sadar ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu kamarnya.

"Ah, iya….tunggu sebentar." Kata Diao Chan dari dalam kamarnya seraya bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan untuk menghampiri pintu. 'Siapa yang datang di tengah malam seperti ini?' pikir Diao Chan sesaat sebelum dia membuka pintu di depannya. "Apakah ada yang….uhh Zhao Yun." Dia baru menyadari bahwa orang yang selama ini dia pikirkan tepat berada di depannya. "Kenapa kau datang saat tengah malam seperti ini, a-apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyanya dengan terbata-bata dan pipi yang sedikit memerah. "Maaf jika kau merasa terganggu dengan kedatanganku malam ini, sebenarnya aku diperintahkan kaisar Liu Bei untuk menanyakan keadaanmu." Kata Zilong dengan sopan. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Karena sepertinya aku tidak melihatmu pada saat makan malam tadi." Lanjutnya dengan sedikit menunjukkan rasa khawatir.

"Ahh aku baik-baik s-saja, hanya aku merasa sedikit kelelahan karena pertarungan akhir-akhir ini. Jadi aku membutuhkan sedikit istirahat malam ini. Te-terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Pipi Diao Chan berwarna merah merona ketika mengatakan hal tersebut. Yang lebih parahnya lagi, perasaan di dalam dirinya menjadi tak tertahankan dan seakan-akan ingin menyampaikannya sesegera mungkin. Perasaan kasih sayang yang sangat ingin diungkapkan.

"Syukurlah jika kau baik-baik saja. Baiklah kalau kau tidak keberatan aku permisi terlebih dahulu." Kata sang naga muda seraya berbalik untuk meninggalkan kamar gadis itu. Sesaat sebelum dia ingin berjalan tiba-tiba saja kedua tangan Diao Chan melingkari tubuhnya dan memeluknya cukup erat sehingga sulit untuk bergerak. "Ku-kumohon jangan pergi….Zhao Yun." Mata Diao Chan berlinang air mata dan turun melewati kedua pipinya. "Aku ingin kau bersamaku malam ini…..a-aku merasa kesepian. Aku sudah tidak memiliki siapapun di dunia ini." Lanjut Diao Chan dan semakin terisak. Mendengar hal tersebut Zilong pun cukup terkejut dengan kedua mata yang melebar. Segera dia melepaskan pelukan Diao Chan dan berputar menghadap dirinya dengan kedua tangannya di atas pundak gadis cantik itu. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau sudah menjadi bagian terpenting dari kerajaan ini sekarang. Kau tidak akan sendirian. Kau memiliki sebuah keluarga di sini. Termasuk…..kau memiliki diriku." Ucap Zhao Yun dengan tatapan serius. Jadi jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kau tidak memiliki siapa-siapa di dunia ini." Zhao Yun mendekatkan dirinya dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya sekali lagi seraya mencium dahi Diao Chan.

Air mata Diao Chan semakin deras dan membuat Zhao Yun membelai perlahan di atas rambutnya yang halus. "Baiklah sebaiknya kau beristirahat sekarang dan aku….mmmhh." Belum sempat selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba gadis itu menciumnya tepat di mulut sang naga muda. Setelah terlepas dari ciuman tersebut, terdapat keheningan sesaat di antara mereka. "Apa yang kau…." Diao Chan meletakkan jari telunjuknya dengan tiba-tiba ke mulut Zhao Yun yang lagi-lagi tidak dapat menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Aku melakukan ini sebagai wujud terima kasihku yang mendalam atas pertolonganmu kepadaku selama ini." Kedua mata biru milik Diao Chan menatap milik Zhao Yun yang berwarna coklat dengan serius dan penuh harapan. "Jadi….aku mohon, aku ingin bersamamu malam ini." Lanjut Diao Chan dengan nada yang cukup menggoda di telinga Zhao Yun. Sang naga muda berpikir sesaat dan melihat sekelilingnya. Berhubung saat itu adalah tengah malam, tidak heran semua officer sudah tertidur lelap di kamar masing-masing. Hanya beberapa penjaga menara yang masih terjaga untuk melakukan tugasnya.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan malam ini." Sanggah Zhao Yun dengan mendekati gadis itu dan membawanya ke dalam kamar.

Sesampainya mereka di tempat tidur, sang naga muda membaringkan tubuh sang enchantress dengan perlahan-lahan. Dia berjalan kearah pintu untuk menguncinya supaya tidak ada orang yang menyelinap masuk. Sementara Zhao Yun masih berusaha mengunci pintu (bahkan pintu kamar kerajaanpun sangat besar) dengan kemauan Diao Chan sendiri, dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan melepaskan pakaiannya yang berwarna ungu dengan motif penuh bunga. Setelah selesai berurusan dengan pintu, Zhao Yun berbalik dan berjalan menuju gadis itu.

Namun dia benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat dengan kedua matanya. Zilong cukup terkejut hingga membuat kedua matanya terbelalak seakan-akan seperti keluar dari kepalanya karena melihat sang enchantress yang telanjang bulat di hadapannya. "Uhmm Diao Chan, sungguh…..kali ini apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya sang naga muda terkejut tetapi tidak meninggalkan sifatnya yang cool.

"Aku sudah bilang sebelumnya, bukan? Bahwa aku ingin menghabiskan malam ini bersamamu." Rayu sang gadis berambut panjang coklat itu. "Sungguh Zhao Yun, aku sangat menginginkan dirimu." Lanjutnya dengan tatapan yang penuh nafsu terhadap sang naga muda. Tidak sempat mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, lagi-lagi Zhao Yun terjebak dalam ciuman sang enchantress.

Tidak seperti ciuman singkat yang sebelumnya. Kali ini ciuman yang diberikan gadis itu terasa sangat 'panas' dan penuh hasrat. Entah kenapa tetapi Zhao Yun menikmatinya. Namun tidak lama kemudian, Diao Chan melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang Zhao Yun dengan sedikit mencebil. Membuat Zhao Yun membalas pandangannya dengan mengerutkan dahinya. "Ada apa Diao Chan? Ada yang salah?" Tanya sang naga sangat lembut. Gadis itu menunjuk ke bajunya dan memegangya. "Kau tidak adil! Ayolah Zilong, lepaskan ini!" perintahnya manja. "Kurasa aku tidak punya pilihan lain." Ucap sang naga muda seraya melepaskan perlengkapannya satu-persatu. Semua yang tersisa hanyalah celana dalam miliknya. Meski begitu, dadanya yang lebar dan berotot itu terlihat jelas oleh sang enchantress dan membuatnya blushing. "Menurutku, begitu lebih baik." Katanya dengan menarik tangan Zhao Yun menuju tempat tidurnya.

Diao Chan kembali melanjutkan ciumannya yang sebelumnya pernah terhenti. Bahkan dengan ciuman yang lebih 'panas' dan mesra dari sebelumnya. Penuh hasrat, penuh kasih sayang, dan saling menginginkan satu sama lain. Gadis itu membuka mulutnya untuk mempersilahkan lidah Zhao Yun untuk masuk ke dalam dan bertemu dengan miliknya. Dengan demikian mereka saling mengaitkannya satu sama lain dan 'pertarungan' lidah pun dimulai. Tangan kanan sang naga muda merajalela dan merambah di dada kiri sang enchantress. Dia mulai meremasnya dan memainkan puting di tengahnya yang sudah mengeras sejak awal. Diao Chan mengeluarkan desahan yang seirama dengan sentuhan Zhao Yun.

"Ahh….Nnngh~~." Dia meletakkan jemarinya di kepala Zhao Yun dan meremas rambutnya seiring sensasi yang dia dapatkan ketika mulut Zhao Yun memainkan lehernya yang sangat halus. Ciuman tersebut semakin berjalan ke bawah melewati dua gunung yang cukup besar, berhenti sesaat di perut langsingnya, kemudian berlanjut ke bawah. Dan akhirnya sampai di daerah vitalnya. Zhao Yun mulai memainkan klitorisnya dengan menggunakan jari dan menjilatnya dengan lidah. "Ternyata, kau sudah basah. Sepertinya kau benar-benar menginginkannku, bukan?" goda sang naga muda.

"Ssshhh….ahh….ahhh~~ Zhao Yun….cepatlah!" Desahan yang menggairahkan dan menggoda dari sang enchantress seraya menggigit mulutnya bagian bawah dan menutup kedua matanya dengan rapat. "Baiklah jika memang itu maumu." Zhao Yun berkata demikian dengan melepaskan celana dalamnya untuk membebaskan alat 'miliknya' yang mengalami ereksi cukup lama. Sang enchantress sangat menginginkan dirinya. Begitu juga sang naga muda ingin berada di dalamnya.

"Sekali lagi, apa kau sangat yakin dengan ini? Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas segala akibat yang kau terima." Tanyanya cukup khawatir. "Aku sangat yakin Zhao Yun, karena aku sungguh mencintaimu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, kelak ini akan menjadi milikmu juga." Ucapnya dengan senyuman dan memberikan ciuman kecil di pipinya. Setelah itu, Zhao Yun memposisikan 'miliknya' yang cukup panjang dan besar untuk masuk ke dalam liang peranakannya. Begitu di dalam, dia bergerak dengan pelan untuk menghindari luka.

"Sshhh…..ahhaahh…..Nngh~" Diao Chan merintih dengan melingkari kedua tangannya di leher sang naga muda dan kedua kakinya di pinggang. "Jangan berhenti, kumohon…Nnngghh!~~" pinta sang enchantress manja. Tubuh mereka diselimuti aura birahi yang sangat hebat dan menakjubkan. Mendengar hal tersebut, Zilong mempercepat gerakannya untuk menuruti perintah sang enchantress. Nnnnngghh…..aaahhah….aaaahhhh~". Sang enchantress merintih cukup keras dan menikmati setiap tusukan yang diberikan oleh sang naga muda. Matanya tertutup rapat dan mulutnya yang menganga, membuat nafasnya tak beraturan dan air liur yang keluar dari lidahnya.

"Uuh…..milikmu benar-benar rapat, Diao Chan." Sekali lagi Zhao Yun memberikan tusukan terbaiknya dengan lebih cepat dan lebih keras membuat rintihan Diao Chan semakin keras pula, dengan kedua tangannya mencengkeram di bahu Zhao Yun. "Aaaahhh….aaahhh~~Zhao…..Yun…aku tidak….tahan…..lagi…nnnnggh~". Tusukannya yang hebat membuatnya merintihkan nama pria itu. Sang enchantress yang berada di puncak sebelum klimaks harus bertahan terlebih dahulu. "Bertahanlah….Diao….Chan!" Pinta sang naga. "Tapi…aku….tidak…..haaahaahh…..Aaaaaangghh!~~~" Tiba-tiba sang enchantress keluar terlebih dahulu dan mengeluarkan seluruh cairan kesayangannya sesaat sebelum Zhao Yun. "Oohh….Diao Chan!" Susul Zhao Yun seraya mengeluarkan seluruh 'isinya ke dalam Diao Chan.

Pada akhirnya, 'permainan' mereka membuat mereka berdua berkeringat cukup banyak dan kelelahan karenanya. Juga membuat Zhao Yun harus tidur di tempat tidur sang enchantress. "Tidurlah Diao Chan….." ucapnya manis sambil mencium dahinya. "Kau juga….terima kasih…sayang." Sang enchantress membalas ciumannya. Dan malam itu mereka tertidur dalam malam yang indah dengan bulan dan bintang-bintang yang menghiasi langit.

Malam yang panjang bagi mereka.

THE END

Bagaimana? Yah ide seperti ini memang datang pada malam hari, dan membuat saya harus tidur jam 4 pagi. Setelah 3 hari akhirnya selesailah juga.

Mohon Reviewnya ya..! THX


End file.
